Of Wings and Claws
by Twiff
Summary: A young magi and her intended Wolf mate, an Alpha who has his eye on what is not his, a little chaos and an ancient duty for an ancient peace keeping creature, Sprinkle in some twists and you have yourself one mess of a story. The Keep won't be the same
1. The Beginning

A flash, lightning blazing through the sky. Ominous clouds painted the very heavens dark grey; vicious shining green feline eyes glowing mystically focus on what's ahead scanning the thick forest, powerful legs carrying the strong body forward with grace. Wings held tight against its body, a leap carrying it over a fallen log with ease. Thundering hoofs pounded the ground as they speed towards the beast, driving it forward fear in its heart. The combination of well-placed steps and muscle bound legs made it easy for them to nimbly avoid trees till it reached the swift but silent stream. With a quiet moan of pain a large green maned head set a small egg into the stream carefully; a tear drop falling on the fragile shell as the current gently took the egg with it a light glow trailing behind. With a leap the great beast flew over the stream wings snapping open catching the breeze carrying it all the way across. Touching down, it dug its long sharp claws into the loose grass and it raced off trying to keep the sound of hoof beats at bay.

_'Live, my child, please, for me' _the creature sent its thoughts to her egg. Skidding to a halt she found herself face to face with the one thing, one creature, she was trying so hard to avoid.

"Beast. You cannot escape me. Serve me or die manticore." The manticore looked at the tall darkly clothed man with in front of her with pity; the Noctis Enox behind him glared at her its front claws digging into the ground and back hooves stomping, and wings held open in challenge. She growled lowly, rejecting his offer and crouched ready to fight. She lifted her blood red bat-like wings high in the air, unsheathing her long deadly front claws. Green eyes soon filled with hatred towards the man in front of her, and she let one more tear drop fall as she felt her own death coming soon. She saw the dark bone dragon one second too late, its tail struck true piercing her back into her heart pinning the manticore to the ground momentarily. Her dark blood staining the grass under her paws. Her mighty form fell and eyes dimmed as she took her last breath. The sky itself was mourning the loss of one of its very own creations as it broke into a heavy rain.

A dark chuckle was all that was left of the evil man that had been before her. The outline of the Noctis Enox barely visible as it took to the sky. The bone dragon let out a small keen of pity having no other choice but to obey and made its way through the dense forest awaiting further orders from its hated master.

The hard rain hit the pane of the window with soft thumps, trees swaying with the wind barely seen through the thick glass. Dark amber eyes watch the clouds in silence, mind to full of thoughts to even enjoy the soothing sounds of the weather. Another flash of lightning darted through the ever-gray clouds.

Shifting fabric brought those eyes to focus on the slender form and dark brown eyes across the room. The outline of ears held high, tilted forward, curious, and alert could be seen in the dark room as they made their way soundlessly toward the window.

"Sweetheart, Kynali, you should be in bed." Said the quiet voice from their fanged muzzle. His gentle paw soothingly rubbed the shoulder of their beloved. Eyes locked momentarily and a knowing silence befell both as the storm continued on outside. A small sigh left Kynali's lips as she pleaded mentally to be allowed to stay up a bit longer. The concern in his eyes made her smile softly.

"Just a bit longer Shirai, my Heartling, I am just thinking things over." Shirai wrapped his arms around Kynali and rest his muzzle on her shoulder cuddling her close. Both watched as the lightning danced across dark clouds in small bursts of energy. Kynali shivered a little and Shirai chuckled knowing they both needed their sleep in the warm safe bed. Gently he led her to stand and walked her over to the bed soon to be pulled into it as well.

"Love you sweetheart." Shirai whispered into Kynali's ear. Nuzzling into Shirai, Kynali soon found sleep and both rested the sounds of rain and thunder putting them at ease.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quiet careful steps and small clicking claws woke Kynali. Feigning sleep Kynali rolled and nuzzled herself closer to Shirai. His strong arm soon reached around and held her tight. The steps got closer and the feel of Shirai's tail softly running up and down her calf told her that he too was aware of something in the room.

What could only be described as fox like sneeze put both at ease as the silvery head and paws of the fox kit peaked over the bed eyes alight with mischief. With a bit of a struggle the little Arkenian Kitsune climbed its way onto the bed, its little claws clinging to the fabric of the bed. Kynali reach for her little kit and cuddled it close smiling brightly as it licks her face and Shirai's muzzle in greeting.

The head of a large Dire wolf soon popped through the door, a relieved sigh leaving its muzzle. The little Arkenian Kitsune's ear flattened and it burrowed its way into the blankets. Shirai spoke to the wolf in Wolf tongue dismissing the Hatchling Guardian from the task of bring the little kit back with it. A yip of joy was heard from under the covers as it made its way to jumping on Shirai's chest licking him in thanks.

Not to soon after all three end up on the floor. Kynali pinned to the ground by a triumphant Shirai and the kit sitting on her chest licking her face. Shirai victory was soon over as he is rolled and pinned to the ground, again. Leaning down Kynali kissed him softly and nuzzled into him, the little Kitsune sitting not far away tails waving happily.

Both soon got up and made their way to get dressed, Kynali heading to the large bathroom to get changed. Walking out a few minutes later to see Shirai in his normal attire, white shirt and red Magi jacket with the fire crest proudly displayed on the right shoulder smaller kanji written beneath showing that fire isn't the only magic he uses, only one who really knew Japanese could tell what they stood for, his khaki pants seemed to hang loosely on him but fit quite well its many pockets holding bits and things he normally liked to have with him. Shirai looked Kynali up and down approvingly and she blushed at the silent compliment. Her light purple shirt went well with her dark colored jeans and light blue Magi jacket water crest on her left shoulder only having 2 less kanji then her beloved. Slipping into well used sandals Kynali headed out the room slightly annoyed that Shirai being a Timber wolf did not need shoes. The little Arkenian Kitsune sprang onto Kynali's shoulder wwrapping her tails around Kynali's neck.

They split up, Shirai to the kitchen and Kynali to the room for hatchlings to take the kit back. The Dire wolf standing guard was relieved to see her coming and wagged its tail licking her hand in greeting. Opening the upper half of the door Kynali set the kit in the room and was greeted by the several others in her care. Two wyrms, one gold one black, hurried over from the pond they were playing in soon followed by Kazue the little Telvian Panther female who nuzzled the Arkenian Kitsune glad of her playmates return. Saying her good-byes to her little ones Kynali went to the kitchen hungry and loving the smells coming from the hallway.

"Hey Sweetheart." Shirai called out tail waving back and forth slowly, ears relaxed one tilted back showing Kynali that he was listening. Picking up two plates Shirai set them down for breakfast, rabbit steak and eggs, their favorite. After praying Kynali dug in hungrily Shirai not partaking in as fast eating, taking slower bites.

"That was delicious, you are amazing, and I don't think I would be eating this well at all if it wasn't for you." Kynali leaned in and kisses Shirai, who kissed back chuckling and nodding his thanks at the compliment, tail waving a bit faster. Getting up and putting her plate in the sink Kynali looked around the kitchen and focused in on random things trying to remember what she wanted to do. Finally settling on what she wants, Kynali grabbed her messengers bag and kissed the top of Shirai's head before hurrying out. With a chuckle Shirai put his plate in the sink and went on his way to do a few things of his own.

Getting on a trail she knew well, Kynali headed towards the Keep. The fresh smell of day after rain made her just close here eyes taking in the very addicting scent. The trees were high around her and she smiled enjoying the calm forest. As a defense the area was under a spell that made anyone who didn't follow the trail lost and soon back to where they entered. The short journey was quiet, seeing the end of the maze like forest, Kynali picked up her pace. To many unwanted people liked to sniff around the area. The entrance to the forest was harder to find if you were new to the area. The high grasses helped hide the trails, almost head high felt like a hallway of grass.

"Ky, baby, sweetness, lookin hot today. How's my favorite Magi babe?" The sound of the very voice she didn't want to hear stopped her in her tracks. An overly friendly paw reached around and hugged her, ignoring the tenseness in the hug back. Jade green eyes shined with haughty, smug, and all around egocentric attitude, it made Kynali want to smack him. The high grasses hid John from her sight till it was too late. This pissed her off even more since she couldn't even avoid him. Meaning he was waiting for her. The cur.

"I'm just fine John." Keeping her tone civil among wolf Magi like him was so hard, but she knew how to act, and acting she was. This wolf happened to be a top alpha and that meant only her mate or future mate could stand up to him without a chance of her having to fight the Cur known as John. Moving his paw lower, it slowly rubbed her lower back lightly trying to relax her, doing quite the opposite.

"Glad to hear it babe. You still with that," leaning in John scenting her neck, "pup Shirai?" Biting her tongue she nodded silently and kept still not wanting to incite him to bite her into submission, that'd be against protocol but she was unmated and he was an alpha.

Having wolves in the Keep wasn't anything new but, for Kynali, it was new. She'd been at the Keep 7 months and from where she used to live they'd never seen anything besides a Dire wolf. The different creatures she'd seen since she first came here after finding out she had magic astounded her. From Wolves who walked on two and four feet that were considered Magi, to the dragons and even High Phoenixes who trained there. Most of the time the humans wouldn't need to worry about the rules or pack alphas but being courted by a wolf changed the game. The fact a wolf wanted her made her a prime target and had other wolves looking her way.

"Did you need anything John, or was this just my lucky day to see you?" John smiled what he thought was a winning smile, fangs gleamed a slight yellow tint but looked like they'd still hurt. His fur looked mousy brown getting darker at his tail and paws. It looks like he spent a day grooming himself.

"Oh babe, I just wanted to see you." The feeling of a tail on skin soon, alerted Kynali that he was going a little too far. Growling she grabbed his wandering tail before it went down her pants. A yip of surprise turned into a growl and she soon found herself pinned to the ground.

"You have no right to touch me there, tail, paws, or otherwise; now let me up and go." John smirked and barred his fangs in rejection to her command, scenting her fear.

"Ky, babe really now? That pup of yours hasn't even mounted you yet, I can show you a real wolf." The lust in John's eyes and voice scared her and she couldn't focus enough to even use her magic, mind frantic. Trying to calm down Kynali felt as John put his muzzle into the crook of her neck taking deep breaths. Closing her eyes she knew what he'd do next, unless she stopped him. She stilled when she felt that tail of his slipping up her shirt. Her last line of defense, she took in a deep breath and screeched. Loudly. Ears flattened, John rolled off of Kynali to get away from the eardrum shattering sound. The sound of a vicious growl silenced Kynali, Kazue, now a fully grown and very angry panther, stood a leap away from John pinning him with her stare. She was not the source of the growl though. Kynali visibly relaxed. It was Shirai, and he was pissed.

"Leave! Now. Kazue here would have given you a quick death. Now if you want to see how long a wolf takes to die, stick around." Shirai's voice was dangerous and the look John gave him was like an omega, fearful. Kazue quickly moved to stand over Kynali; ready to kill John if he got near. John leaped to his feet and turned tail running. The heat from Shirai's paws was visible but faded quickly. In shock Kynali was still; Kazue moved as Shirai, making a sure not to startle Kynali, moved over to her. Sitting and pulling her close Shirai nuzzled Kynali who buried her head into his shoulder.

"He...H-e...was that cur was...gonna..." Stuttering, Kynali tried to get out her thoughts only to be hushed by Shirai.

"I'm here hon. I'm here. He left and I've got you." Cuddling her close Shirai looked her over. Jacket full of dirt, clothes rumpled, and bag half open still slung on her shoulder. Helping her stand, Shirai led her over to Kazue who did her own inspection, sniffing over Kynali licking where John's scent was too strong for her taste. Nuzzling her large head into Kynali's stomach she purred out her approval.

After walking her back, Shirai had Kynali sit and rest for a while visiting with her hatchlings. He smiled as he watched her light up, smelling how calm and happy she became instead of the fearful scent that clung to her while walking back. He honestly wanted the smell of that cur off of her as soon as she'd let him. Chuckling he watched as the little Arkenian kit nuzzled her, covering John's scent with its own. Giggling Kynali tried to push her away but the persistent kit was a little too quick. The two wyrms had her distracted as well, hating the cur for touching their 'Mom'. A newly hatched Hellhound pup uneasily made its way over yipping in concern.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That Bitch," Snarled a furious John.

"What is your grievance now young Alpha?" The voice of an annoyed looking Higher Magi asked.

"She refused me! First she was all submissive like a good bitch, and then she assaulted my person. Her panther and that pup Shirai stopped me from even punishing her like she should have been." Opening a scroll the Magi looked over wolf code and rules. Nothing there stated that she had to be punished, but it did say that a female not alpha above a male may not attack unless they wish to challenge that male for rights to mate. It was a stupid rule in his eyes. Wolf society was not kind to young meek females nor to stubborn humans with an unfair disadvantage having no claws, teeth, or the same bulk wolf people had.

"You wish me to do something about this young Alpha?" The Magi studied the body language and didn't like what he was seeing. If only the High Alpha Magi, had been in the great hall. He'd be able to take care of this issue, scenting out lies or half-truths. Pressing a small tab in the table he had one of his Kitsune runners slip in for a moment. It looked at John and the Alpha growled at it. The Kitsune looked to his Magi and tilted its head. Making a momentary mental connection he sent it off.

"I want that bitch as my mate so I can show her what I do to bitches who don't know their place." Raised hackles showed the High Magi he was not going to be reasonable. Or patient. John wanted to force Kynali to submit. He'd relish in the victory then force a mating, if the poor girl lived he'd most likely do what humans amounted to as rape. A knock on the door drew the Magi's attention. The door opened to reveal the one person who could pound in any form of logic into the head of the fuming wolf.

"The Kitsune you sent tells me you have a loud unruly pup in your midst. I see now it forgot to mention it was one of my loud unruly pups." High Alpha Magi seemed to have the silencing effect on the wolf in front of him.

"This young Alpha has a problem he wishes to have solved." It was interesting to the High Magi to see John force his ears from dropping flat. The fire in the boy's eyes was gone and he just nodded along.

"Well boy? Tell me what happened. Do not waste my time so spill it." The High Alpha Magi barked at John.

"Well...You see... Uh...I-I was in the forest-"

"Come, now boy. No lies and speak firm. Are you not an Alpha?" The High Alpha was not as mad as he first seemed. The high Magi noted the slight mirth in his eyes asking that question.

"Oh...ya...I-I am. I am an Alpha. Well, I was out for a walk...Near the forest. I came across the Bitch Kynali. I was a perfect gentleman till she assaulted me. I was going to punish her when I was outnumbered by her friends."

"Not what you told me young Alpha," the High Magi cleared his throat," You said it was just her panther and that pup Shirai." John became visibly shocked by the fact he was caught in another half-truth.

"I-I ya two to one, Out numbere-"

"How can an Alpha **not** be able to handle a panther and a lower rank wolf?" John's ears flattened and tail curled in. The High Alpha Magi also scented fear, embarrassment, and hate...Along with an older scent. He scented arousal.

Turning and leaving the room the High Alpha Magi made his way towards his Niveus Enox. Getting on her back he rode out to the forest edge and saw what was left of the scene. A scroll, small light brown, lay partially hidden in the grass caught his attention. He smelled that same scent on the pup. It was that same female; now he had a reason more to visit. Entering the forest, he saw the pathway and felt the protective magic light but effective as he noted its properties. Hurrying his way he had his Niveus Enox take the path.


	2. The Truth Revealed

Arriving quickly, he soon found his way to the small keep owned by Shirai and Kynali. The land was beautiful, and big. The students in the Keep had to live in dorms till they reached a level in skill to be aloud land. Since there were two magi here, the land was twice the size. It wasn't uncommon since there was plenty of open land to choose from. The sound of a panther growl soon drew his attention. He dismounted and silently told his Enox to go graze.

_'You Smell of that thing who hurt Mother.'_ she growled out in beast tongue.

_'I assure you young beauty I mean your magi no harm. I only wish to help.' _ The panther looked at him with suspicion and all doubts he had about this human female were out the window. She was attacked, why else would a young adult panther female challenge him, a High Alpha? It was refreshing though.

_'I will get soon-to-be-Father. He will decide.' _Nodding his head the panther quickly went in through an archway and around the corner. Not waiting long till the tan fur of Shirai could be seen. Ears held in a lower but respectful manner, he greeted the High Alpha Magi.

"Welcome, sir. How might I be of help to you?" Smelling the air, the High Alpha Magi looked Shirai over. Not sensing any guilt, unlike that pup his fellow High Magi was dealing with, he took a step closer and held out the scroll he found.

"I believe this belongs to your...Mate?" Shirai's eyes went wide at the word and chuckled shaking his head taking the scroll.

"Sir, we are not mates yet. I am only just courting her. We live together because she felt it unsafe to live alone. There have been threats on her...Safety so I am here to protect my future mate's honor." Shirai did his best not to show his emotions at the fact he was furious at those trying to threaten to get a mate instead of earning the love and affection. He wasn't sure how he earned it but he would never go so low as to threaten her if hadn't.

"I see. I am glad honor is still among my wolves here." The High Alpha Magi nodded his head and smiled. Shirai's ears went flat against his skull.

"I am not yours. I hold a respect for you. I am loyal to you and I am willing to learn from you. But, I am not in your possession." A larger smile spred across the muzzle of the High Alpha Magi. The fire and steel-will of the wolf in front of him made him proud. To many wolves were mindless and blindly loyal. Tilting his head to the side, Shirai was confused why he was not being forced into listening to a lecture about being a servant.

"You have made me proud. It is almost a breath of fresh air to see a wolf with a mind of his own. Would you be willing to be an Alpha at the Keep?"

"No." His quick decline startled the High Alpha Magi. Most males were vying for power, chance at a mate, more land, something. The resolve that shined in the eyes of the wolf that stood before him spoke it all. He was content with no power, fancy title, or ruling over others. He was perfect.

"Well I am sorry to hear that. The offer is still open; this might even give your future mate protection. Not that that should be a motivation." Nodding his head, Shirai took a quick glance to the area around them. Something was off. Flicking his ears as casual as possible, he strained to hear what it was. The High Alpha Magi noticed Shirai's distracted gaze and looked around. Nothing, he couldn't sense anything off. Shirai looked up and saw something catch the light in the trees. Smirking he whistled calling over the creature or creatures hiding in the trees. Two large wings glinted copper in the sun, the shine off of blue gems on the body and head refracted the light showing off how well groomed it was. The crystal wing hopped into the air showing the rest of himself off before flying lazily to Shirai's side.

"Where is Ether?" The crystal wing gestured his head to the tree he had been hiding in. A few trees over, a shy, less show-offy crystal wing made his way to the other side of Shirai.

"Beautiful." The High Alpha Magi watched as the two bronze crystal wings acted. One obviously more upfront nuzzling his head into the paw of Shirai, who chuckled. The second one, whom Shirai had called Ether, waited patiently for his share of the attention.

"Ether, Esper were you two spying on us?" The guilty look of the two made him chuckle.

_'We only wish to see the new comer. That is till Esper had to get all fidgety and move to another tree.' _ Keened out Ether quietly. Shirai knew that Ether could have been there for hours or just got there he would not have noticed. Ninja bird... Unlike Esper. He must have wanted to be found.

_'Go and take this,' _Shirai handed the scroll the High Alpha Magi had returned to Ether, '_to Kynali. She would love a visit from you two after the day she had.' _ Ether nodded and carefully took the scroll and flew his way inside the home, a reluctant Esper followed even though he wanted to stay and see what else would happen.

"Magnificent Crystal wings you have. Now I wish to maybe go inside. Not wanting anymore...Visits from less welcome company." Shirai nodded and started toward the house.

The High Alpha Magi studied the humble looking home. A large archway, not decorated with gems or glass, but with simple drawings. It looked big enough for a good sized bone dragon to fit through. As they passed into a small courtyard with a pond in the center, the High Alpha Magi spotted the yellow feline eyes of the panther watching him tail waving back and forth lazily. The dark solid wood door they came to opened with a slight squeak. The floors were mostly level, rich dark wood stretched past the gray stone entryway. Making their way to a stair case, they passed several paintings. Each one looked like stain glass. The High Alpha Magi admired silently. Going up the steps with ease they came to a light wooden door. Opening it, Shirai walked into the reading room. A fire pit in the center of the room kept things warm and dimly lit. Lamps, and bowls for fire spells were seen around the room. Several large comfy chairs were spread out, pillows on the floor and the pile of books and scrolls strewn on the desk in the far left corner attested to the very lived in condition of the room. Large shelves contained a vast number of books and scrolls, paper and ink wells sat on a smaller desk a few feet from the right corner a waste bin next to it half filled with crumpled paper. Something caught his eye, in the very back of the room was a round opening at the base of the opening was large pillows, it looked like a slide. What surprised the High Alpha Magi the most was the large table not far from the fire pit had a painting, not finished, laying on it a large cup full of brushes and many small bowls showed him that one of the two living here painted.

"Kynali paints. She also writes, well tries to. It is harder since she only learned how at the Keep." Shirai noticed the High Alpha Magi admiring the not finished painting. Gesturing to any of the chairs in the rooms he picked a soft dark red one. Pulling it over, Shirai waited for the High Alpha Magi to start.

"Well the real reason I came was because, well, one of my Alpha's I oversee, came to an associate, a High Magi." He saw the body language go hostile the moment the words left his muzzle.

"Interesting." He used his calmest voice, wanting to hear out the High Alpha Magi.

"He seemed to be...Overly upset. The High Magi, knowing he had no other option, called me in. Getting him to tell the whole truth wasted a bit of my time. One thing that bugs me is that his whole body language screamed guilt, embarrassment, anger, and lust. I heard out his side of the story, and now I come to hear out Kynali's."

Nodding Shirai took a moment to think. He didn't think it was quite time even he should ask, but this could mean that cur would be punished. The Alpha looked at him wondering what his answer would be. If things were as bad as he feared, the poor girl might not even be able to talk for a time and that could mean John might get support from other Alphas to come after her. That would solve nothing.

"I think you should ask her. Only if she agrees to talk, I want to be there too. She will want to be near me that I can be sure of."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The subtle sound of wing-beats alerted Kynali to the presence of Ether and Esper. The dire wolf standing guard nodded to them knowing both would be a big help in his Magi's recovery. Esper flew through the open upper half of the hatchling door, quickly checked her over, Ether waiting for his assessment perched on the lower half. Kynali smiled softly, pet Esper, and ran her fingers gingerly over the blue gem on his forehead soon lost in thought. Ether keened out quietly muffled slightly by the scroll he held in his mouth. The sound brought Kynali out of the daze and she looked over to Ether. Walking over she gently took the scroll.

"Where did you find this Ether?" Ether opened his maw for a moment but lowered his shoulders knowing she couldn't speak in beast tongue. She took that as a sign he couldn't tell her and just shrugged. Both crystal wings greeted the hatchlings that had made their way over to them. Esper nodded to Ether letting him know he didn't see anything wrong physically.  
Soon the hatchlings and two crystal wings all got into a small game of 'Pin the Magi to the floor'. Kynali's laughter softly rang through the hall as Shirai and the High Alpha Magi made their way to the Hatchling room. The Alpha watched as Shirai lit up at the almost musical sound, tail swaying. The dire wolf that sat outside the door looked the High Alpha Magi over with suspicion but didn't voice his concern out of respect of the obvious higher ranking and the fact Shirai was not hostile toward him. Leaning on the lower door Shirai watched as Esper and Ether distracted Kynali letting the little Hellhound pup jump on her and pushed her over. The Arkenian kit licked her face and yipped out happily seeing Shirai. Kynali picked up the little Hellhound pup carefully and set him next to her, before sitting up with the help of Ether.

"Hey Shirai." Seeing there was someone else there she decided to hold off on the nickname till she got to know the new guy, who looked really familiar. The high Alpha Magi looked her over. Nothing like the desperate girls that chased after the wolves at the Keep. Also she looked nothing like the shy ones that hid in the library. He was expecting to find a broken down girl moping and waiting to throw herself into the instinctual attention wolf males gave their future mate.

"Hiya sweetheart, this," gesturing his paw to the High Alpha Magi, "is the High Alpha Magi." Standing up with a bit of help from the crystal wings, Kynali bowed slightly and reached out her hand. Not really knowing what else to do the High Alpha Magi reached his paw out and was surprised how she was not bowing or groveling like all of the other younger students liked to do.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sir. What bring you to our little keep?" Smiling genuinely she shook his paw and let her arm fall casually to her side soon to be petting Esper, who decided he wanted attention.

"I came here to speak with you, do you mind if we go some place a little less informal?" Kynali laughed and reached down picking up her gold wyrm, who wrapped himself around her neck nuzzling against her.

"I assure you, informality's are my specialty." Winking she set down the little wyrm and waved to the other hatchlings before slipping out the lower door. Ether and Esper following behind tails sweeping over the floor, claws clicking on the hardwood. Shirai gave her a quick hugs and kissed her cheek before leading the way to the kitchen.

Pulling out a chair for Kynali, Shirai chose the seat next to her, the high Alpha Magi sitting across the good sized square table. The High Alpha Magi was still taken aback by the comment Kynali made. Most wolves would not be able to put up with the sarcasm or even the fake rebellion. Normally they would choose a submissive or soon to be broken female that usually would never dream of joking with someone like him. Thinking about it he decided maybe he should start socializing with more than the upper level Magi wolves. This new kind of behavior was something he wanted to enjoy more of. Ether made himself comfortable by Kynali's feet, Esper fidgeted with finding a spot, not really wanting to sit still.

"So...What did you want to talk to me about? I mean you came all the way here, I doubt it is something small." Kynali leaned forward elbows resting on the smooth cool table. Absentmindedly she reached down one hand and pet Ether, a finger tracing the gem on his forehead.

"Well I came here because of a problem that was brought up by one of my younger Alphas." The High Alpha Magi noticed as Kynali's posture changed and the lax attitude dissipated replaced with anger and a hardened resolve.

"What did that c-...Alpha say?" Kynali said in the calmest tone she could manage. Shirai reached behind her and rubbed Kynali's back in slow easy circles, relaxing her partly.

"He said that he was by the forest, saw you and was completely civil and in response you assaulted his person. He also stated your panther and Shirai here stopped him from properly punishing you. Now it was too difficult for me to get out the full truth and I am suspecting there is more to the story." Kynali nodded slowly and her eyes glazed over for a moment. Shaking her head she leaned into Shirai's touch and Ether, sensing her discomfort, rested his head on her lap. The combined support gave Kynali her voice back and calmed her.

"Well...He left out important facts. I had decided that I was going out today so I chose to walk instead of ride like normal. Hiding and waiting for me at the end of the forest path; he basically snuck up on me. I was perfectly polite to him. He used terms that were too familiar for my taste, calling me babe and even shortening my name like we've been friends for years. I was not going to say anything, but his tail tried to slip down the back of my jeans. I am sorry if it was wrong of me but I did not want to be touch there. He laughed at me when I told him to leave and pinned me to the ground..." Taking a deep breath Kynali bit her lip and leaned more towards Shirai, he pinned back his ears and kissed Kynali's cheek gently, both could smell the sadness and fear in her scent. Esper stretched his wings before walking over to Kynali nudging her hand to pet him.

"I ran to her the moment I heard her scream. Kazue, her panther, got there a few moments before me. John ran before I could do anything and Kynali was a wreck so I went to her instead of taking him down." Shirai kept his tone smooth so as to not betray his emotions.

"He...H-he...I could-ldn't fight back...I-it made me remember...and I did the only thing I could think of...I couldn't let it happe..." Kynali's voice trailed off and even Shirai couldn't hear the last part. The High Alpha Magi leaned forward, sympathy in his dusty hazelnut eyes. He could tell something else had happened to her; her eyes looked to glazed and stuck in the past for all that fear she was giving off.

"This isn't the first time someone has tried something is it?" Kynali looked down, the High Alpha Magi saw a flash of shame across her eyes, and Shirai nuzzled her gently. Nodding, Shirai pull Kynali close and licked her cheek. Looking up Kynali found her resolve petting the crystal wings, both nuzzled her affectionately.

"That's why I am here. When...It happened, I was able to finally fight back with ice I made out of the humid air. The ice pinned all five of them to a tree till help came. I…Want-ted to die but something was there with me for a while, I can't remember what… I know it kept me alive. It left and soon three villagers came and were able to bring me back, covering me with one of their cloaks because the…Animals that attacked me ha-ad torn and cu-ut my cloth-hes. The village said I would be safer if I learned how to control my magic. I don't miss home. Here I have friends." Nuzzling into Shirai, Kynali hid a tear she knew both could smell. The High Alpha Magi frowned and sat back, watching as Shirai comforted his future mate. He had to do something. This poor girl was assaulted by one of his alphas. The story made sense and she didn't once smell like she, or Shirai was lying. He would have to make a firm example of John. The pup needed to learn his place.

"Well, from what I saw at the forest entrance, your story seems to add up. I fear, though, that John will gain support among the other alphas and force my hand. I think it would be best if you both come with me and we call to order a gathering to stop things before things get any worse." Shirai nodded in agreement, pulling Kynali close instinctively. The High Alpha Magi stood pushing in the chair he was sitting in and watched as the two crystal wings showed Kynali affection, cheering her up almost instantly.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A dark growl broke the silence as the once dark room was lit up, a door opening up with a loud thump as it hit the stone wall. The door then slammed shut and with quick angry movements the window shutters were opened up forcefully. 5 new claw marks being the only visible sigh of anger. The sound of wings rustling caught all focus. Bright purple eyes stared with hatred towards the Wolf in front of her. Sleek long black feathers glowed an almost purple sheen as they flattened against the frame of the bird out of agitation. The thin red harness binding her to the perch on which she sat caused the Wolf before her to smirk. She was his, His. All His. The deep ruby set in the middle swirled with magic, its power unseen unless sought out. It was a clever design, really, the way it looked, it seemed like the creature was just highly decorated. Lots of the upper class and upper level people liked to show off their creatures, the harness looked like any old innocent thing. He only saved them for the real difficult creatures, like the Coria Alagos before power in the gem would help re-enforce his dominance over the creature letting him order and command them at his will.

_'What is it it that you wish...Mas..ter...' _The Alagos cawed out, filling the word master with much hatred. The Wolf before her was angry. No scratch that he was pissed.

"I Want you to love and worship me." The Alagos sneered the best she could and turn up her beak. He was beyond pissed. The little moment was spoiled by a soft knocking. The head of a HellHound peeked in behind it a lanky black haired human. The Coria Alagos looked over the male with suspicion and tightened in her wings.

"John... Th-The High Magi wishes to see you. They said to hurry."

Angry faded yellow eyes locked on target and a short snarl left John's muzzle. He didn't want to go, he needed to think. To refuse to show up would mean bigger consequences then he needed to deal with at the moment. Gathering his composure he slightly increase his presence in the room and watched with sick enjoyment as the younger 1st year magi student cowered in fear. The hellhound did not like him either, and looked as if he barely held back a snapped snarl in response.

"If I must go, let us leave quickly. The sooner I can get done with the god forsaken day the better." John passed past the young magi and walked with unnatural silence.


	3. Challange

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The old door creaked in protest as it was opened. The High Alpha Magi flipped the switch and a small marble sized ball of blue flame rolled along a track that lined the wall. Every few feet it would hit a small bowl and a larger white flame flared to life. The little ball of flame rolled to a stop in a basin in the center of the room, lighting it, and dissipated into the fire. Kynali watched in amazement and Shirai chuckled to himself, since he had seen this little magic trick before. Leading them to the chairs in front of his desk set at the back of the room, the High Alpha Magi sat in his bigger chair and pulled a small knob. The faint sound of a bell range outside the semi open door; a young Magi entered the room looking slightly worried and hurried over to the desk. Kynali recognized the boy from her writing classes. He was not much of a talker but got his work down quickly. He was always the one to have his hand raised, but he never spoke with much confidence in his, always correct, answers.

"How may I help you Sir?" The young guy fidgeted a bit and kept his eyes low. Shirai's ears tilted back, concerned by how much fear he could smell from the male before him.

"I need you to bring John FangBlade to me. But first I need the other two High Alphas, so pull the summons rope on your way." The young male hurried out to do his tasks, shutting the door as quietly as he could. Kynali watched as both Shirai and the High Alpha Magi's ear locked onto a sound she couldn't hear, it was quiet funny because they were like in sync for a moment and that kind of thing was something she found entertaining.

The first of the people the High Alpha Magi had requested came in, no knocking, no request to enter, and no announcement, she just opened the door. Kynali could tell they were an Alpha but what shocked her was that they were female. Her fur was a honey blond color, which was unusual for a Wolf. She wore a black shirt and washed out jeans with a belt that held a blade holster which looked to be about 6 inches in length. Shirai could feel the presence she brought with her, the air noticeably heavier.

"So why did you call me down here Rob?" her voice was something that Kynali almost recognized. She hated that she couldn't remember where.

"Celeste! No need to be rude, can't you see I have guests?" Celeste looked over Kynali and Shirai with a critical eye. She broke out in a smile and walked over to Kynali and held out her paw.

"I like you. What's your name?" Kynali almost flinched back but instead held her ground, stood, took Celeste's paw, and shook it.

"I'm Kynali. It is great to meet you Celeste." Kynali smiled and Shirai watched is silent amazement as she just instantly befriended one of strictest Wolves out of the High Alphas like it was no big deal. Celeste looked over at Shirai and smirked.

"I've seen you on the fire magic field. You aren't half bad. Not cocky, cocky people never get anywhere with fire. Well besides the medical wing." Shirai nodded his head and Celeste laughed. He knew all to well what overconfidence did to anyone. Magic was something you respected, not used to show off. A Wolf could lose his fur if he wasn't careful.

"Now... Tell me Rob, why am I down here?" Celeste locked eyes with Rob and the tension in the air was a little thicker.

"I'll get to that when the other two I summoned get here Celeste. Why don't you sit down? You know how Alex can be." Celeste finally dropped her gaze and pulled a chair next to Kynali. Kynali sat down quickly and scooted a little closer the Shirai and shot him a slightly nervous smile.

Twenty minutes later, the door swung open to reveal a sleepy looking Wolf. His long black hair partially covered his eyes and stood out against his silver fur. His ears and tail looked like they were dipped in ink. The red t-shirt he wore looked a bit wrinkled, and his dark green shorts looked like they had at least fifteen different pockets. A dark gray messenger bag hung loosely over his shoulder and he walked in and looked around the room.

"Rob, Celeste dang what did I do now? And-"looking around the room he spotted Kynali and Shirai. "-Who are they? Wait… Chick. You're the water magi that showed up Bruno last week. You got that Jackal's fur all in a twist. Nice job." Kynali blushed and nodded at the complement.

"Bruno?The Snook Bruno? The Ice queen? Ha. Must have put her and her little attitude in place when she got her tail whipped by a human, since she has the weird idea that humans are lower then she is." Celeste stood up and hugged the other High Alpha, who must have been the Alex Rob had mentioned.

"Alex please grabs a seat. We are waiting on FangBlade. Who should be here soon…If he knows what's good for him." Alex looked over at Kynali and frowned, her scent went from curious to fearful in three seconds flat. He walked over to her and smiled his winning smile, with his paw outstretched.

"I'm Alex, don't worry, I can deal with Fang if things go bad." Kynali stood up and took his paw about to shake it when he pulled her into a hug. Shell shocked for a moment she froze, and waited for something to happen to her. Shirai stood quickly, he did not like how stiff Kynali was; till he saw her relax. Kynali felt the energy around Alex and it reminded her of a big brother. She smiled as Alex stepped back.

"I'm Kynali. This is Shirai. Glad to meet you Alex." Shirai slipped his arm around Kynali's waste and nuzzled her neck for a moment before helping her sit back down. Celeste liked Shirai. She could tell he was a decent guy, and the way he was about to stand up to a High Alpha meant he had his pack sense straight. Unlike the stupid brutes she had to deal with. The way Shirai was about to stand up for Kynali impressed Alex too; he liked the spirit in these two. But he was still concerned why she feared Fang. The Alpha was only Alpha because of his dad. It was his right as a son of a High Alpha. Too bad he relied on strength and intimidation.

"You can leave now. I know how to open a dam door myself thank you." The sound of John's voice cut straight to Kynali's heart. Both Celeste and Alex looked at her with concern; they didn't like how fast her scent changed. Alex looked at Rob who stood up and let his tail curled up at the tone his son used. John entered the room and Celeste, Alex, and Shirai stood growled in unison when he smirked at Kynali ready to go for her.

"Now that the final guest is here, I want to bring something to attention that I want dealt with; Now." Rob walked around his table and John's ears went flat. Shirai stood behind Kynali, Celeste moved to her left and Alex on her right. John was baffled; the little human got his father, and two High Alphas on her side and it hadn't even been five minutes. Things did not look like they would turn out well.

"What's this all about? What do those two have to do with it?" John walked closer and kept his eye on the three Wolves that did not look happy to see him.

"This is about the matter you called to my attention by going to a Human High Magi. This is a pack problem and we are here to deal with things the way the rules intend it to be dealt with." John glares at Kynali, Celeste's paw twitched towards her blade and John straightened up a little.

"So what did he do?" Alex interjected, he wanted to figure out what is going on.

"I did Nothing! It was her." John pointed to Kynali, and all four Wolves in the room looked like they didn't buy it.

"Nothing. You did Nothing? You Did Nothing? You low down liar. I'll tell you what; it is dogs like you the villagers would have put down at birth because you aren't even worth feeding. No offence High Alpha Magi, but I can't let him lie." Kynali stood and let her anger show in her magic as the air visibly got colder. Everyone looked at Kynali in shock. She was afraid before but now… Now she looked like she would skin him. Shirai smirked and mentally praised her for finally showing the fire he loved.

"He threatened her, and almost forced her to be his mate." Shirai stepped next to Kynali and his paws gave off a small puff of heat. Celeste looked at the two and let her magic fill in her sight. Both Shirai and Kynali's magic were twining together… Like they would if they were mates; that was unusual for any couple.

"Is this true John? What do you have to say for yourself boy?" John's ears went flat and he shot Shirai a dirty look.

"She wrongly challenged me. That's all there is to it." The room's temperature dropped lower, and the part of the floor where Kynali's feet touched it had small veins of frost. Shirai wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her flush against his side.

"You would have raped her. I saw you. I could smell it. She is Mine." Shirai's hackles were raised.

"She belongs to me! I have a right to claim her!" John stepped forward.

"What do you mean? What world do you live in where females can't choose their mates? I thought I raised you better than that. We left the old world ways behind when we came to coexists with the others. Yes we have Pack and ranks, but there are too few females having pups then there ever was. Have you not thought why that might be son? Our own females won't have pups because they do not love their mates. What pups we do have are becoming less and less honorable, less able to lead." Rob stepped between his son and Kynali, staring John down he crossed his arms.

"I am an Alpha! He isn't! If he is so great then why isn't he an Alpha? Why can't I have the one female that I so desire?" John stepped back and looked at Alex and Celeste. Neither of them would help him, and with his father in the matter he couldn't do much else.

"You can't have everything you dam wanted you little pup!" Celeste was near ready to gut him. The way he spoke about another female just pissed her off.

"I challenge Shirai for rights to mate. I want a dominance battle. Any and all suitors will fight Kynali, if they get first blood they move on, then those left will face off till one remains. The winner must fight Kynali and defeat her. If one of us looses they will be an outcast. If neither of us win then the winner will take her as their mate and we will have nothing more to fight over." John smirked and looked to Shirai. He knew Shirai could not reject the request; not when his little human was at stake.

"Challenge acknowledged. Since you decided the terms of loss and gain I get to decide time and what can be used within the guild lines of the ancient battle terms." Shirai kept his voice calm. He knew if he were to even appear weak John would use that against him. The only thing that worried him much though, was the thought of fighting Kynali, his future mate. He knew she could handle any of the others that might come to fight, but he didn't want to hurt her. Kynali looked from Rob to Shirai then to John. She had no say in the matter. Her confusion was easily seen and Celeste walked up to her and rested a paw on her shoulder.

"I can't do anything to stop this, but I can help train you." The sudden contact slightly startled Kynali and she nuzzled closer to Shirai, wishing for the one hundredth time that this day had gone differently. Shirai looked over at Celeste and nodded his thanks. Rob looked worried to him, but then that was not surprising. These challenges usually had deaths involved.

"I guess this means we get to draw up the damned paper work for this challenge right? Great, just what I need, and who gets to invite the guests to watch the fight? Of course it is the High Alphas. Come on Celeste, we need to get this done before you can train her. And you, Kynali, I want to talk to you later. There are some things I want to ask, whether or not you answer me is all up to you." Alex headed out the door and mumbled quietly to himself. John was quick to follow and Celeste lingered for a moment to whisper something in Kynali's ear.

"Well... That was not what I thought would happen." Kynali sat heavily in her chair and held her temple. Rob made his way over to his chair and sat down looking deep in thought. Looking up an minute later he sighed.

"What did I do wrong? I raised that pup in the old ways hoping it would bring him to desire honor." Shirai looked at Rob and shook his head.

"Sometimes it isn't the parents fault for the child's actions. Some people are just born inherently bad." Kynali look up at Shirai and furrowed her brow.

"I don't think that's quite it. I think he is just caught up in to much bad to see the good he has in him..." Her voice wavered and she sighed a little. "Why do I have to see the good in everyone?"

Shirai chuckled and Rob nodded quietly. The room had gotten progressively warmer since Kynali calmed down; the flames along the wall reminded Rob of how right Kynali was. If you put a flame around the wrong material, no matter how well trained you are it will go out of control; but that is neither the flame nor the Magi's fault if the material is not visible.


	4. Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dark.

The soothing sounds of quiet pelting slowly gave way to the hush flow. The dark soon gave way, slowly, to the slivers of light that passed over the smooth surface of the enclosed dome.

Cold.

Waiting.

The anticipation and desire to be on the move stirred a stripped black and red tail and flick against the gentle stream's pull. A singular webbed wing folded tight against the surface shielding out the high concentration of light that was now filtering down. Soon the cold gave way to a warm comforting feel. The light was not as bad and the sore joints spread out to be warmed. The other wing, which was confined to its dome like cage, wished to be warmed the same but way trapped. The small tail gave a lash of annoyance, and the drifting soon became soothing enough for the realm of sleep to still it.

Images flashed and scene changed, eye that only saw a bleak and sleepy black were filled with color. Emotions that were quite confusing were filled and changed with the color blurs. The blurs started to have different fine lines though the color and the shape was not limited or equal. More clearly, the feelings of sensations were as real as the cool smoothness on the tail that would flicker with a change of mood. The sensations started to make sense. Self awareness built and eyes gazed over the scene before it.

_'Dream'_

Eyes opened wider and searched out the voice; the sound and colors sharpened. The small field before it waved with the breeze that felt so real. Looking around the eyes caught the movement of something dark green. The eyes widened at the form before it gazed over what seemed like a monstrous but familiar form. The creature had a regal feel; a large green mane around the head and the large red and black wings extended and folded back relaxed. A black tail with red stripe like diamonds swung forward slowly and close to the smaller form before it, eyes softened and a small smile graced the larger creature's muzzle. Laying down it reached out its tail to draw the little one closer.

_'This place. Even myself, is truly nonexistent.' _The little form shrank back a little and tilted its head. Unbeknown to it, it was a mirror image of the creature before it, a feeling of safety seeped from the big creature and soon the little one took small unsteady steps, unguided by the tail that was trying to bring it close. Joy leaped up in the larger creature's heart. A small mew preceded the small beings fall. Trying again, the little one unconsciously spread its wings and with more success made its way over and it nuzzled close into the warm side.

_'I have much to tell you my little one,' _Eyes gleamed with motherly pride_, 'we are beings called Manticore and your mission...' _the small eyes of the little manticore watched as it learned all it could. Being unable to respond it just soaked up and listen to the soft soothing voice. Sadness filled its eyes as it learned that this mother was not going to visit in its dreams very often. The energy used to form this dream realm was drawn from the morning of a full moon after a night of rain. The little manticore cried out in little mews as its mother faded a little. She licked over her little kitten and smiled sweetly. A low rumble like purr resonated through her body and calmed the kit. Soon the purr took shape into a rhythm and the mother passed one her final gift. The song was purely feline and it was passed from mother to child no matter the gender. The little kit fell into a rest filled sleep and the mother faded gently away a tear rolling down and dripping onto her kit's head.

The murmur in the room grew to the point where Rob set a silence spell. The sudden shock of not being able to speak had multiple people grasping their throats in panic till they figured out what was halting their ability to speak.

"Now that I can speak without interrupting any conversations, I think starting this little meeting will be nice." Rob released the spell and looked at the two sitting to his left, Alex, whom was in his hated status garb. He didn't like dressing up but a meeting of packs required it. Alex stood up and looked out across the rich dark brown maple table that looked as if it could stand for years daring time to damage it. The glass over it gleamed and reflected the many muzzles that sat there and even a few scratches where a Wolf got bored and decided to imprint on his declared spot.

"Now we all know about the old ways and how some settled mating rights with needless killing or bribery. Thankfully our Alpha's of old had made a different sort of competition. Dominance battles were born out of the deep need to fight things out but lowered the death toll and even helped merge great packs together out of the mating, letting the offspring be born out of the fittest or the cleverest Wolf vying for female affection-

"We Know Alex. Get to you dam point." A gray-muzzled wolf growled out rather loudly. A few glared at him to be silent, others nodded in agreement but were elbowed by their neighbors to be silent. Alex was unfazed by the outburst and just kept on with what he was saying.

-As I was saying... These competitions are rare in these times but even rarer," Alex looked around the room, "was to have a human be the center of the conflict. The reason you are all here is because a rare time has come about. Courting bonds the Wolf Shirai and the human Kynali, but the Alpha John FangBlade seeks to claim her. The conditions and rules must be changed in order to make the fight something that is on terms and give the human Kynali a chance to fight on equal grounds." Alex finished talking and watched the Wolves before him. Many gave Kynali looks, both good and bad, others were busy whispering a few even looked like they were falling asleep.

"Why you are all here is for the first putting out to all of you clan mates how wish to join the fight. Some here, I know for sure will have quite a lot to say. I ask you to please not to contact Kynali. She will be moved to a dorm in the writing hall, where there is no chance of her being claimed by any eager or trickster Wolf among us. Any Wolf who comes around her are to treat her with the respect you would have for and Alpha." Rob put a paw on Kynali's shoulder. She was not very happy with not being with Shirai, and the fact was it was always hard to separate mate or future mates if they bond so close. She sent a longing gaze over to Shirai and bit her lip, showing she was not happy or comfortable with the fact Shirai was across the table. Shirai was fuming on the inside and did not like this arrangement. The fact, in his mind, was that they hadn't done anything before then they won't do anything now. Shirai kept his cool though, trying to let his normal unfazed attitude crack but for her... She meant the world, losing her would mean losing a part of himself to the cold Wolf he used to be.

The sound of careful lonely steps barely made a sound down the long stone paved corridor. The hall was dark and the quite muffled voices and noises from the doors that were spaced out several feet per door. Each door had a number and a letter that were lighter pieces of wood. The air around resonated sadness as the footsteps slowed to a stop in front of a light wooden door.

Digging through her pocket, Kynali found the key to the room that she was assigned to. The flat surface of the key glinted a little and Kynali could see herself in it. Studying her eyes she looked at how sad she had become. Shaking her head she put the key into the key hole and turned the brass knob. The door opened with no protest as she pushed with little effort, went through and shut it quietly. The short hall, merely three steps, opened up to the light filled simple room. The walls were a light yellow and made it seem like it just radiated calm. There was a small fireplace in back and right on either side was windows. The creamy green curtains were simple; underneath the left window was a solid looking desk and chair. Surrounding the fireplace was a light brown couch and a few darker chairs in the center was a coffee table with small wyrms carved along the sides. There were two animal print bean bags that sat against the far right corner. Looking to her left she saw a half opened door that led to a small kitchen. The opposite way were two doors. Both had a cork board eye level but one had pictures and drawings that looked a little fuzzy from where she was. but they looked good. The center had the name Gingy in decorative writing. The other door had nothing on the cork board. Shrugging off the bag she had on her onto the couch she sighed and looked out the door longingly. Focusing on the room again she saw an envelope in the door, which she assumed was her room. Walking over Kynali opened the door and caught the envelope before it fell. Opening it and reading over it Kynali stood still as she did her best to read through it. The penmanship was very pretty and the paper was very nice.

"Dear Kynali,

My name is Gingy and I am going to be your room mate. I don't have any big rules besides keeping it at least a little clean. I tend to let things get messy but as long as you can help then go ahead and add to the clutter. I am guessing you figured out which room is yours by the fact you are reading this, You can do whatever you wish to do to it, paint, pin a million pictures, make an alter to the lords of the underworld (Joking of course...Unless you are into that. Just no blood on the floor it is hard to clean out.). The kitchen isn't fully stocked, but they have food down in the commons. If you could keep the bigger size creatures out of the room and in the main creature area; Kitsunes, Mantis, Dire-wolves, Abeoth Frogs, and Winged cats are all welcome. I am currently on a quest, but I will be back in a day or so depending on if I can get things done with little problem. If anyone stops by to see me just tell them I am out.

I hope we can be good friends, and I am looking forward to meeting you.

~Gingy"~~*

Kynali folded the letter and put in in her pocket for later and picked her bag up. Going over to her new room she turned the handle and pushed in the door. A leather book and several pens sat on the middle of a bed in the left corner. A small table sat next to it with a lamp and a clock. There was a dresser sitting to the right of the door, it was dark wood and had the same wyrms carved along the sides and smaller round objects, which looked a lot like their eggs. Kynali set her stuff on the bed and picked up the book and opened it. The first page had the same writing as the letter so she figured it was from her roommate.

"This is a little gift from me to you. Journaling was something I wish I would have done when i was younger. I found it helped a lot when things were stressed. Yes I know the situation you are in is something not likely to happen to me but it is better than nothing.

~Gingy" ~~*

Kynali smiled and closed the journal and hugged it. She traced the spine with her finger and loved the leather. She wasn't the best writer but the fact someone she didn't know actually gave her a gift meant a lot. Smiling and set the journal down on the table and started getting her stuff out of her bag.

After putting all her stuff away Kynali decided to go sit on the couch of a while to rest relax and think.  
A little later she decided to look around the kitchen, she started to feel sad at the fact she won't be having Shirai's food anymore, but she shook her head as she remembered she wouldn't let herself mope to much.

Slamming the door shut John growled. The Council of Packs would take forever to sort things out. Then there was the training time the bitch he wanted got so she could be well prepared. Private training no less! Aine watched carefully as the Wolf that was her master slowly worked himself into a near blood lust. He would need to go on a hunt or risk killing someone here.

_'We should go hunt. It has been to long since you found anything worth fighting here, there will be glory to gain later, unless you want you skills to grow dull...' _ She cawed out to him. Her purple beady eyes lit up as the Wolf straightened up. His hackles were standing on end and his tail waved back and forth at the idea of killing.

_'I like that idea. I think I shall go out tonight, I think I will go out tonight and go without weapons. That will give the fight an interesting twist.' _John grinned evilly at the thought of blood on his claws and maw before the night was over. Something would be dead and it would be a pleasure for him.

Shirai sat in the library and sighed again as he stared holes into the paper before him. The pen he held in his paw hovered not to far away from being thrown in anger. He ran his other paw over the necklace Kynali gave him before she left. He felt her energy and her resonance and focused his eyes back on to what he was writing, trying not to will the paper to burst into flames.

It had only been 3 days and Kynali's scent was growing faint in the house. Thankfully she left him one of her blankets and would switch it out once he deemed it smelling only like himself. He wanted his alone time with her so bad but that was not what the Council had decided. It was too risky, and he was left worrying over one of the very few females who ever gave him the time of day let alone the only female who loved him for him, not the ranking he was. The fight would take forever to get over with, and even then that worried him.

Who would fight?

Who would win?

Would Kynali be hurt?

Could he face her in the final fight?

He had to, for her, for himself to protect her, he had to win. With a set jaw, Shirai got back to what he was working on with new energy willing his muse to live.

Rob looked at the pile of papers he had to get through. Someone was always complaining about something, wanting something, fighting someone. Pups the lot of them  
Sighing, he leaned over the document that he had currently in front of him. A smaller pack wanted to have their Alpha in the Council, which was always a pain because they had to find their seat and who to not sit by. If he said no they'd just apply later on and have a petition; so it would be a pain either way. He'd have to look over the seating and find a neutral Alpha that wouldn't mind the extra person. It was a delicate balance of strategy Wolves were not used to. Not when so many potential weaker packs could be taken over and more land and Wolves would be added to their control. Rob picked up the plea and set it in a basket where he put the things he wanted to give more attention to.

The next thing on his pile was the situation with his son. He rubbed his temple with his paw and growled quietly. That boy of his would never learn, sad to say he was a natural born leader with so many character flaws. He knew it was not his fault for this; the pup got caught up into some of the older Wolves talking their muzzles off about how it used to be in the old days. How females would mate not by their choice. Growling louder, Rob read over the Council minutes and what was agreed upon.

**"40 in favor and tallied for voting on Dom. Fight.**

**No agreement reached on date**  
**No agreement reached on rounds**  
**Full agreement on extended time for Kynali**  
**Full agreement on the moving of Kynali**  
**No agreement on contestants**  
**No agreement finalized on rules"**

Rob read over the list and made little notes by the items he thought were useless to vote over. The three page report was long and quite boring but he was glad that the problem would get the full attention it needed. Though whether or not a fight was needed was still up for question. Why couldn't his son just put his ego aside and find another female? What was so special it was worth risking exile for? He'd never understand that boy.


	5. Fallen Flight

With a well-placed slash John chuckled darkly, Aine flew overhead and watched as the bear roared angrily. She didn't mind the sound; actually it was quite entertaining to see the creature fall before such a cruel person.

_'Aine, go and hunt on your own. You earned it for the prey you lead me to.' _Aine nodded and took to the sky and flew till the cool air was barely nipping her wings. Her bright purple eyes looked over the ground bellow her and she let the wind carry her where it wished.

The wind was so wild and free, she loved the feel of just being able to fly and not worry about the wishes of some master with the command of a few words. She was magic, well she was resonance. John did know a lot about the world but he missed the real point and the real source of his abilities.

The true source was an increased tuning of self-resonance to the elements around someone. True magic was not a build of power and unknown source, it was the ability to feel the element, be in tune with it and using your own energy to direct it. She wasn't surprised that most Magi even Arch Mage's didn't know or understand it. It wasn't something humans or Animal people learned easily.

You had to take it on faith. Faith that the fire spell will cause fire, faith that the water will go where you willed it too. She was sure that almost no one at the Keep understood that, nor did they want too. Sighing as best a bird could sigh she let her mind wander to other things, still all too aware of the possibility that John could command her back as soon as he wished; which meant she wasn't free, not yet.

Hugging Shirai tight Kynali smiled up at him to reassure him that she was fine. He was just about to kiss her on the lips when Celeste bark growled. With flattened ears he kissed her cheek and rubbed her arm lovingly. Celeste hated being the bad guy- well girl about this but she knew that anything anyone else could use against them would be more trouble then they needed. Kynali smiled softly and looked over to Celeste and nodded to her. She knew why things had to be kept low side contact but a part of her just wanted to take him somewhere where they could just be alone and talk or cuddle.

A small bark of joy came from one of the upper windows and then in a flash of silvery blue, the former Arkenian Kitsune pup, leaped down from one of the upper rooms and landed with a quiet *Thump*. She rushed over and tackled Kynali to the ground licking her face and nuzzling into her. Kynali laughed and pet her full grown kit lovingly and waited for her to settle down.

"Love, love, calm down, I was only gone five days." Kynali kisses her kit on the nose affectionately. Shirai chuckled and helped Kynali stand up; the Kitsune weaved between the two and licked at their hands and paws. She stopped and looked over at Celeste who was laughing quietly. Walking over to her cautiously the kit sniffed as Celeste reached her paw out then put her forepaws on Celeste shoulder and licked at her cheek and muzzle. Celeste laughed more and pet the kit edging her off and backing up before she got a clue and returned to inspecting Kynali.

"Quite a friendly Arkenian kit, she must have been raised with a lot of love." Celeste commented as she wiped her paws on her black jeans.

Nodding Kynali smiled and leaned into Shirai instinctively as the week finally hit her. She didn't quite faint but it was more of a wave of heaviness that just finally broke free. Wrapping his arms around her, Shirai smiled and put his muzzles to her hair and took a deep breath. He was glad that they could see each other, even if Celeste or Alex has to be there.

Something caught Kynali's eye as she looked up at the sky, there was a shimmer of something and it looked almost like it had been her imagination. Till she look straight at the sky. There was another glimmer on what looked like a black bird. Shirai followed her gaze and saw, with no better clarity, the glimmering black shape. Shirai bark growled for Esper and Ether and the two crystal wings came instantly.

_'Go and see who that is. If it is a wild then you can least it alone but if it has an owner I want to make sure no one is trying to spy on training today.'_ Esper and Ether nodded and took the air gaining height with each bronze wing beat. Almost in unison they began to meld into one shape.

Esper leveled off to the right of the creature and Ether took the left.

_'Who are you'_ Esper demanded tail waving annoyed.

_'I am me. I am all I can be, which is nothing in any sort of retrospect.'_ The creature cawed out elegantly. From what Ether gathered it was a female and it obviously belonged to someone. The harness she wore said as much. The gem in the center made Ether want to preen his feathers in distaste. Esper didn't like her one bit.

_' Ok, So you are you but, what are you then?'_ Esper hated how this creature was avoiding his questions.

_ 'Now that is a better question,'_ the bird before them said smugly, _'I am a Coria Alagos. We are a rare type of bird, our very presence is told to bring harm to those around us because of our... Nature.'_ The Alagos' eyes gleamed with mischief. She swooped low and glared as her two new "friends" followed with ease.

_'So whom do you belong to? Unless you are a wild who likes to wear harnesses like a common Magi slave' _Ether asked carefully trying to ruffle her feathers.

_'I loathsomely belong to the horrid master John Fangblade. Not by choice mind you. This harness is not worn by choice.'_ Ether frowned the best he could and thought to himself quietly and decided to go over to Esper before he did something rash.

_'You mean the Dog who attacked mother? The same one who is the reason mother must stay away from father and cause him to be sad?'_ Ether was steadily getting angry and quickly forgot the fact she said she didn't want to belong to John. To save her pride and the fact that she was steadily getting tired at being at such heights the Alagos dropped in elevation steadily.

Her quick action caused her to misjudge the wind as a current shifted drastically. This pulled her down to suddenly and sharply as she lost the airflow she was riding. Trying to point her body so she could correct herself she hit another down shift in air; the feeling of a crack and blinding pain in her left wing was what had thrown into unconsciousness.

Ether acted swiftly and dove down sharply using his body to catch up with the rate that to Alagos was falling. The rate he was falling was dangerous, but he didn't want to think about it. Finding the right angle was key. He threw his sight to the winds and shifted his wings so he glided right under the Alagos. Her wingspan was nearly greater than his own. The added weight was a struggle for the normally shy crystal wing but he did his best. Esper soon joined him on his decent to take the Alagos to ground where Mother and Father could help her. Esper helped in steadying Ether as he shifted directions to head of the field outside their Keep.

Below Shirai, Kynali and Celeste watched as the Alagos started to fall. Kynali inhaled sharply and gripped Shiria's paw in worry. A sigh of relief left her as Ether swooped down to help the Alagos, Shirai nodded in approval and mumbled quiet praise for the bravery his crystal wings were showing. Celeste watched in silent amazement as these two creatures, who had no ties or loyalty to this third creature, helped and saved it without instruction or turning to ask Shirai what to do.

As Ether and Esper landed Shirai and Kynali rushed over to the landing place and both cringed when they saw how the wing was pointed. Celeste walked over and evaluated it and took action. Carefully she moved the wing to straighten out and carefully placed the beautiful black purple Coria Alagos on her back so the wing would rest with ease.

"I need a flat board two long sticks and something to wrap to make a brace. Thankfully she didn't break her wing along the joint but down at the bone back here." Celeste carefully brushed her paw over the area the connected to the shoulder. "So this means she will be able to fly once we can get a healer in here to mend the bone."

"What does her data say about her?" Kynali asked concerned. Celeste pulled out a data card and scanned it over the almost invisible band on her leg that marked her as belonging to a Magi.

**"Adult Female**  
**Name: Aine**  
**Species: Coria Alagos**  
**Birthday: Saturday, November 21, 2009**  
**Owner: John Fangblade"** Celeste read out. Shirai and Celeste growled under their breaths at that last part. Kynali just looked in pity over the Alagos. It was such a beautiful creature. The wings had a purple sheen to them and tips look like they were painted purple. She stood up and hurried inside. Celeste sat by the bird and tried to calm her nerves a little as Shirai stood and kept his eye on the sky. Ether hovered over the injured Alagos worried as Esper looked at his brother worried over a creature that was, to him, an enemy. Kynali came back arms full of the things Celeste had a requests plus some others.

"I think this is everything. I rang for a healer to come right away and told them to make sure they were good with rare types. I didn't want someone who didn't know how to handle her or what to use." Celeste nodded and started to make the splint carefully cutting the wood so it was the right length with a thin line of fire. As she wrapped the wing Kynali stood and pet Ether's head as he shuffled his wings and settled down, his eyes watched Celeste's every movement.

Carefully Celeste and Kynali lifted the Alagos and set her on the board so they could carry her inside. Shirai helped with making sure the wing was level and stable on the board as they walked over to the Keep. Ether and Esper trailed behind silently, both thinking about what was going to happen next.

Once they got inside Kynali let Shirai carry the board as she found a place to set it down. Settling on the coffee table that was in the living room to the right of the kitchen, Kynali moved the few things that were on it so that Celeste and Shirai could set it down with ease. All three sat patiently on the couch as they waited for the signal from a small bowl that sat next on the fireplace in front of the coffee table.

Sharp blue eyes watched as the small human entered the room. The young girl looked nervous but smelled more of worry. As she got her thoughts together she fiddled with her hands.

"Mrs. Hiens?" she asked softly," A Magi called and needs an expert healer. She says that an Alagos is injured and doesn't want to risk harming it by just assuming what is wrong. I was sent down to come fetch you." Looking down on instinct, the young girl let her voice trail off at the end of her message and fiddled more with her hands not sure what else she could do.

"Interesting. I doubt any of the fourth year students are ready to talk a job of this size. I guess I'll go; hopefully the Alagos is not too hurt. That would be a shame. Also, next time call me Ellie, Mrs. Hiens is my mates mother." The young girl watched as the Lioness before her stood, she was a lot taller than most of the healers and she wore the clothing of her origin, with many bright stripes and beads decorating the soft looking robe. The rope around her waist had several pouches dangling from it; each had different purposes and uses for the healing craft. Rounded ears were perked forward and were a shade lighter than her short honey gold hair. If the girl hadn't known any better she would have said Mrs...Ellie was quite young but looks were not everything. Her blue eyes reflected the wisdom and age she held with finesse only felines had.

Ellie walked around her desk and looked at her medicine cabinet and opened it, paws rubbing over the decorations that were on the small round knob. She untied and changed out different pouches, opening jars that were full of all sorts of items, the room started to take on the smell of herbs. Lastly, she grabbed her leather-sheathed blade and hooked it to her belt the metal end glinting in the dimly lit room. She shut the cabinet and turned to exit only to see the girl was still there; with a soft smile gracing her muzzle, she shooed the girl away.

"But you don't know where the Keep the Alagos is at." the girl said just remembering why she hadn't left yet.

"Then tell me you silly child." The Lioness laughed.

"Well, the Keep belongs to Shirai the Wolf-

"Say no more, I know of the place. They have a wonderful entrance forest that I visit to pick certain herbs. That sweet Wolf was kind enough to allow me to enter." Ellie smiled more and walked over to her desk. She opened up one of the drawers and rested her paw on a charm with a wolf print and a ruby on it. The young girl nodded and left the room, leaving the door open.

Soon Ellie also left but made sure to shut her door well as she ran an extended claw over the charm.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The forest entrance didn't look like it had changed a bit. The old trees were still a brown green color and the leaves full as ever. Ellie took a deep breath and scented the area. The smell of nature welcomed her along with the comings and goings of the ones who lived on the other side of the forest. The older scent of the young Wolf who lived there was more dominant, naturally, but underneath was the smell of a human, a female human. Her scent was that of someone who used to be around frequently but now less so.

'He must have gotten himself someone to court, good for him, maybe she will be the one to light the flame in his spirit.' She thought to herself as she moved to the larger of the trees that stood next to the path she impressed the charm on a divot in the trunk. The charm flared a light yellow color and she took it out and started on the path.

~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The water in the clear bowl turned a bright yellow color; Shirai was the first one to notice it. He smiled and stood up and walked out of the Keep. He made his way to the entrance and his tail started to wave as Ellie made her way along the path.

Finally reaching the end she embraced the wolf in a hug. She rested her paw on his shoulder and looked him over.

"My my, you sure have grown since the last time I was here. I mean it was just yesterday you were chasing my tail like a cub and now, you have the making of a fine young Wolf." Ellie smiled as her praise cause his ears to lower in embarrassment. She brushed aside a few out of place strands of hair and patted his shoulder.

"Nah... I just am me..." He smiled sheepishly and lead the Lioness to the Keep.

Kynali stretched and pet her Arkenian Kitsune, who had wandered off in all the early commotion. The kit sat and her feet and was panting, tongue hanging partly out her mouth in a fox grin.

"My my look at this. My little Shirai is hanging around females again." Ellie exclaimed grinning, Shirai's ears laid half down and he blushed a little. Walking into the room Ellie looked to Shirai to do the introductions.

"Hehehe... Well this is Ellie Hiens, she is one of the top healers in the whole region." Shirai then motioned to Kynali and Celeste. "You know Celeste, but the human is Kynali." Celeste stood and shook paws with the Lioness, who regarded her with a nod. Kynali stoop and held out her hand to do the same thing when she was pulled into a hug. It surprised her a little but she relaxed, and the Lioness gripped her shoulders gently and smiled down at her.

"You have the brightest countenance I have seen in so long, you just radiate joy." Kynali blushed and looked over at Shirai for a moment; his tail was waving happily and he smiled at her, which as usual, warmed right through her. Ellie sharpened her eyes a little and grinned more. She knew the connection now, heck she could feel it.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hiens." Kynali looked back over to the Lioness and felt totally relaxed and clear headed, first time in a long time.

"Oh dear, Call me Ellie. Mrs. Hiens is my Mother-In-Law." Ellie looked around the room for a moment when her eyes locked on the unconscious Alagos on the coffee table. She spotted the harness and the gem that was in the center and her lip curled up and she growled. Kynali stepped back a little worried and both Celeste and Shirai had their ears flat down and the sharpness of the tone.

"That gem has to go." Ellie's voice changed to a stern tone that worried all three in the room.

"What gem? Ellie what are you talking about?" Celeste was the first to recover and she took more of a defensive stance.

"The Alagos, her harness has a gem that is found without the lands i used to roam as a cub. The thing is, the one in its natural form is not like that. The poor thing is being controlled."

"So we just need to get it off her? That should be easy." Kynali quickly went over to Aine and run her fingers over the soft red leather. She tried to pull at it but the leather became hot; not wanting to hurt the Alagos she let it go. She touched the gem's surface for a moment and cringed at the ache that traveled up her arm. She was originally just going to take it off to see what would happen; now she wasn't so sure she wanted to touch it again.

"Oh hun, no you cannot take it off like that, it would cause the both of you a lot of pain." Ellie looked over the Alagos and inspected the harness. She pulled her blade from its sheath and a vial from her belt. The small beads on her outfit made a tin clinking sound that drew Kynali's attention. She watched as Ellie opened the vial and poured a drop on the blade and set the vial down. Next, she took a pinch of light blue power from on of her pouches and dusted it on the drop. She picked the vial back up and carefully poured three drops. The liquid was first clear then it turned bright yellow. She put the vial away and reached into another pouch for a silvery looking bead. She whispered a short spell and the metal of the blade began to make an indent, the liquid sunk in with it metal and she dropped the silvery ball into the indent and it melted on contact the liquid rose from the blade and it mixed to turn a golden color.

"This will bind the gem and hold the spells around the leather quiet." Ellie poured the liquid onto the center of the gem and it changed from a red color to a green yellow. The blade went back to its original form and Ellie cut the harness at the connecting points.

Aine's eyes shot open and she cried out; she sent a wave of shadows over room and tried to lash out. Celeste and Shirai went to Kynali instinctively, their eyes not so affected by the lack of light. Ellie tore off the harness and threw it to the flames. The fire flared a deep green color and the shadows where dispensed. Aine cried out in pain but did not move because of her injured wing.


	6. Bones

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shrieking, Aine cackled out insults at Ellie saving her energy for short accurate pecks and swipes instead of flailing wildly. Ellie unsheathed a claw and cut a strand of bead and put them in a pouch, using the leather string to bind Aine's feet. Things were going nowhere quick and at this rate, Ellie knew, Aine would hurt someone and herself over the fact she was afraid.

Stopping through the hall, John yanked open the door and saw the Aine was not there. He licked her muzzle and smirked at the coppery taste of blood from his kill.

"Must be out hunting something." John muttered to himself. He shrugged and went over to his floor to ceiling cabinet and opened it. Within it he put back one of his many swords into the liquid solution that was sitting in the center. With a rag he grabbed from one of the pile next to it he, he cleaned the blood off the blade and checked it for and dings or nicks in the blade. Seeing none, he set the blade onto its rack and shut his weapons cabinet.

Suddenly his head hurt like no other and he dropped to the floor. He growled into the open air viciously and snapped at nothing. Soon the wave of pain passed and he was thankful for the relief. He stood up shakily and lay on his bed and let his eyes close. The sudden wave of tiredness swept over him as he fell into a deep sleep.

***Dream***

John walked forward and looked around; the place he was in seemed really familiar. The room was dark, like the spooky kind of dark in one of those old abandoned places people always say are haunted, and the floor was black with veins of brown running through it. John's eyes focused on the end of the hall and saw the bright copper colored door handle that hung from a large opposing door. As he got closer, he saw that the handle had little carvings into it. They gave him the creeps. He reached out and opened the door; the smell of cigar smoke and old fabric assaulted his sensitive nose. His ears were at attention and his hackles rose slightly as the orange eyes of an Ashen Shaa locked onto his form. The dark skin of the Shaa flowed over the well built muscles of the desert dog. Its horn gleamed wickedly and John smirked recognizing the dark creature. John looked around the room for a moment. It was hard to tell what there was with the smoky haze and the fact the room was pretty dark. John took in the underlining smells and came to a conclusion the place was pretty real.

"So master you've called me to your home. I am honored to be in your presence." John said. The Shaa was sitting next to a large black wooden desk; seated at the desk was a large chair with deep blue fabric. The chair was facing way from the door as the tendrils of smoke lazily made their journey to the ceiling to mix with the slight haze that filled the dark room. John hated that smell but blocked it out as much as he could with the already growing headache nipping at the back of his brain.

"Have you gained what is yours?" The deep voice followed a puff of smoke. John's ear's drooped and the Shaa's orange eyes looked over John and silently dismissed him as nothing, which was very angering for John.

"She's...Within my reach." John said.

"Then Take her you fool! You are growing soft among those wolves of yours. If you want something take it because it is yours. This world owes it to you." the voice rose in volume and John did his best not to step back in chair turned and a sharp warning growl at the Shaa stopped it from laugh barking at John's failure. The ice cold glare of the creature before him would have had most wolves groveling in submission. The creature looked near nothing like any natural being, his fangs were long and his fur was a deep blood red color. His eyes were an unnatural gray. He extended his curved long claws that looked fatally smooth and at the same time elegant. He was a blood red saber; one of the few of his kind and powerful dark Magi to boot. His form rippled with muscle and the very air of power floated around him thick and demanding.

"Yes master." John bit out quietly; he had crossed the being in front of him and knew he stood no chance. The Ashen Shaa stood and smoothly stretched its lethal form. John looked at the creature and was near ready to snarl at him, but stopped only for the fact he doubted that his Master would let him face off against his favorite pet.

"That is not the reason I summoned you to the dream realm. The reason is, I sensed that there is a problem with your Alagos I gifted you. The blood stone is not longer connected to me and the harness is untraceable. This is a Very big problem. Can you give me a reason why?" The saber purred out with a edge of smooth deadly deception.

"Wait! What? I have no idea what you are talking about. Last time I saw her was when I did a little hunting a night ago. After finishing off a Nandi bear I let her do a little hunting of her own because she did well in finding me a worthy ki-

"Enough Babbling!" The saber growled out fiercely.

"Y-y-yes Sir..." John mumbled out. John's ears flattened as he lowered his eyes. The Ashen shaa smirked and walked past John brushing against him before wandering to another point in the room John couldn't get himself to look because he didn't want to turn his back on the one saber who he held in higher regard then his father.

"Now, I brought you to this realm. I brought you out of the dazed puppy like state you were struggling in when I found you. I trained you and gave you a now RARE creature and you lose it. Please, before I rip out your throat, follow me." The saber spoke sharply. Standing, he walked around and to the door, which John had not noticed was there earlier, and opened it with the sounds of old joints squeaking in protest. When the Shaa butted John with his head he finally got the clue and hurried after the red fur that brought him both fear and respect from his own cold heart.

The place was dimly lit and there were more doors, much like the hallway he had to walk down to get to the room. Some rooms he could pick up on the sounds of moaning, and screams of pain; others the clear sound of electricity humming brought chills across John's fur. Walking faster he soon found himself exiting the creepy dim hallway and was looking at a gloomy gray sky. The air tasted less like smoke as the wind picked up, also carrying the smell of a different type of smoke. John's ears flew foreword as his master walked towards him with a Bone Dragon. The skeletal frame moved with ease as it clacked along the stone paved ground.

John's muzzle was wide open in near shock before he shut it quickly. The fact the thing could move shocked him. Its eyes looked at John and his hackle rose. It looked nearly empty but so much hatred. The fire swam in its chest the purple magic swirled and bubbled. Its wing bones were massive and the purple flesh that clang to it look like they were near ancient leather. It dipped its head low in regard to the saber, who patted the skull softly.

"This shall be your new partner. He will serve and obey you, but be warned he is not like your Alagos. He holds no loyalty nor a bond to you he will do as he pleases when he sees fit. He is not a toy nor a pet. Please try and do as you are told and get that Alagos back and that twit little magi as your mate so you can focus." The saber snapped out with venom. "Norak, is my pet suitable to your liking?" The saber purred and gently ran a claw over Norak's forearm bone.

"Yessss Massster Krim, He I can work with." Norak spoke huskily. John tilted his head and shrugged.

"How will I tell my father or the bo-Norak?" John kept her voice as strong as he could but almost yelped from the glare Krim shot him.

"You got him from a friend. Is that not the truth? Just don't screw up… Again." Krim spoke clapped his paws and John's vision went black.

***End of Dream***

John jumped as he heard the *cluthunk* of something a little too loud for his liking. Trying to sit up, he held his head and let himself lay back down so his mind could figure out what was up and what was down. He looked up at the ceiling and watched as the little nodule bumps that what the textured ceiling swim with his vision, making shapes and moving before he could focus in on them.

"What the fuck…Did I drink?" John groaned out.

"You got blood drunk you mutt." The grating sound of the one voice he really didn't want to hear echoed in his sensitive ears.

"Good God Snook, why the fuck are you here?" John snapped out before gripping his head with his paw again.

"I'm here to make sure you didn't die. You've been sleeping since the moron guard saw you head in with a blood soked muzzle." The jackal stepped into John's line of vision as she looked down on him. Well for her it wasn't hard to look down on anyone. Her slender form was taller than most humans and Wolves. Her hair was a bright blond color which contrasted against her dark brown fur. The make-up on her eyes accented the markings that curved up and past her bangs. She had a series of curved lines that started at her eyebrow and worked their way along her body subtly. The thing about them was that since she was a Magi, they didn't stay one color, which added to the reason John thought she was hot even with the horrible attitude she toted around.

"Blood drunk eh? Well that'll teach me… Hey have you seen a new… Bone dragon down at the lava room?" John said, doing his best to hold his words together.

"Ya. Registered nobody but it claims to be under your name, just under trade for now. What kind of scam did you run to get a Dark Bone Dragon?" Snook asked snidely.

"No scam, I got it from a friend." John responded and readied for a classic Snook rant.

"What Friend? I bet you went down to the district and found some little tramp looking for a few gold coins and had her dragon from her brother there to protect her, and you come along all hot shit and offer her half the cost of the dam thing." Snook's voice steadily got louder as she spoke on four or five other cases, ending with a blunt "I hate the stench of bone dragons. I hate them in general they disgust me."

"That's not what happened at all," John put in abruptly, "And I like Norak-

"Who the fuck came up with that name?" Snook shot at John who shook his head and laid down on his bed groaning. "What's wrong now?" Snook demanded. John was starting to wonder what he saw in her.

"I'm in pain and hungry. That's what." John kept thing short so that Snook wouldn't start ranting again.

"Oh, well when you woke up I was just making toast in that stupid toaster of yours. It is sooo picky." Snook whined out. John sighed, she didn't know how to handle a kitchen appliance. John was really considering banning the broad from his place once he mated his Ky. She wouldn't get along at all with his dream girl…

Aine shivered as she felt the magic of the healer course over her broken wing. The Lioness had so far done no harm but she was to weary of the two Wolves and the human to really let down her guard.

*Crack*…*Pop Pop* Everyone in the room winced hearing that sound as the bone was set back in place on Aine's wing. Kynali nuzzled into Shirai as he held onto her tighter, Celeste smiled as she watched the two. They were so perfect together, she didn't understand what John thought he had over Shirai, but he was obviously blind as a new born pup.

Kynali was currently holding Aine's wing straight and Shirai wanted to be close enough to fry the bird if she tried anything funny. The soft green glow of Ellie's magic faded as the last symbol fused into the formally wounded wing. Ellie inspected the wing closely not minding the glowing purple eyes of the Coria to bother her. Nodding in approval she stepped back.

"There darling, all better." Ellie purred out calmly.

Aine had put up quite a fight when she broke the bloodstone, and it took a while for them to all be able to get close enough to heal her; once Aine heard out what Ellie had to say, after a strong roar from the Lioness, she became more cooperative. Ellie knew she was only going off of how her former owner had treated her and took to offence from the reaction. She knew that going through someone who used bloodstones was nothing short of hell considering the kind of art it took to make them.

"Well I don't think you need me anymore and it is getting late. Take care loves, and go easy on the wing darling, or you'll be in a pot of trouble with me when I come back to check on you." Ellie said quite motherly. Aine nodded and took her wing back from Kynali carefully and tested it. After seeing that it indeed was in perfect shape she folded it back gingerly.

"Hey Ky. We should be heading back as well." Celeste came up behind Shirai and Kynali and saw as Shirai's ears droop a little.

"Oh huns, don't look so sad," Ellie said as she walked over to them, "It is not like you will be apart forever." She spoke low a thrumming purr built up in her throat as she reached a paw and brushed it over Kynali's cheek and set it on Shirai's shoulder. "All things work together for good. You just have to look at the timing later to see what good came." Ellie said as she looked both of them in the eyes. She them turned arouns and walked out tail curling and swaying with each step brushing Aine as she passed by and teasing the Arkenian Kitsune's nose making the formally asleep kit sneeze and jump to its feet.

Kynali giggles before turning in Shirai's hold and kissed his nose affectionately.

"I best be going, I do have lessons tomorrow. I'll see if we can do that training maybe later?" Kynali nuzzles into Shirai's warm strong chest one last time.

"Alright h-Ky, have a safe trip back." Shirai smiled and kisses her forehead before petting her hair lovingly. Kynali stepped back and walked over to Celeste who had a small smile on her muzzle. He knew she would be well cared for but it still didn't stop him from feeling sad that she had to be far away from him. Everything in his instincts said to go after her and keep here where she belonged. But that wasn't an option, and she was in better control of himself then to give in and carry her to her room and have his way with her like they wanted; which put a small smirk on his muzzles for a moment. He knew better than that, and he knew he was much better trained than to do that to her… right now.

"Ready?" Celeste asked.

"Ready…" Kynali said looking back one more time as she walked with Celeste to leave.

As they left the forest, Kynali decided to take another path to stop by the Stream. At first Celeste was a little resistant, seeing as it was near sundown, but agreed as long as she made it quick. The path was kinda long and a little boring considering all Kynali could think about was running back and very child like refuse to leave Shirai, Pack laws be damned. Celeste watch the many emotions flash across her charges face. She wanted to ask what was wrong but knew that that kind of question was saved for a close friend not a teacher and body guard.

The wind was calm as the sun was traveling its own path down to set for the night and Celeste smiled. She loved the night, it was so freeing to be out late into the night running through the forest wild as the lesser wolves.

When they got to the stream Kynali knelt down on the soft bend of grass and looked into the cool water. Several eggs passed her by as she named them off one at a time from memory. Leviathan, frog, xand bear, Koi, black Wyrm, Puvia, and a brown one...Nandi bear! She reached down to grab the egg when it vanished. Huffing over losing it the egg that replaced it in the series of eggs was an odd one. It was a dark green and had a small tail sticking out of it and a red black like wing. Not really remembering what it was she felt she needed to grab for it. So she did. The reader said it was a Manticore egg.

"You got what you needed to get yet Ky?" Celeste barked a little impatient.

"Ya…I think I can stick with this. We can head back now." Kynali answered back. She tucked the new, slightly heavy egg under her arm and opened her bag to put it in when the tail curled around her wrist. Kynali smiled and ran her hand over the smooth surface of the shell lovingly and set the egg in her bag.

The sound of footsteps behind her made her freeze still.


End file.
